Violent doses of delightful MAdNeSs
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: Luna faces the frightening experience of being a prisoner in her own mind in a mental asylum, will she make it out alive and per-sue her potential happiness. But who's to blame for having an innocent child committed there in the first place? Who will be there to save her before her delicate mind is tarnished and perishes to madness...


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Luna, Klaus and maybe the plot, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: This story is going to be based on the theory of the nightmarish trappings in mental asylum which introduces solitary confinement straightjackets, electroshock therapy (that was likely over used as a means to control patients rather than as a method of treatment) and the lobotomy. Argh creepy. Anyways don't worry that stuff is just going to be in the beginning. Enjoy. Not sure which pairing this will be yet… this is just a fan fiction! These things most likely don't really happen in reality!**

**Luna's POV**

I sit here in my pathetic state of misery. Staring at the soft brush marks on the wall. The plain white wall that made me feel hopelessly trapped. The heavy cloud of suffocation tightening in my chest and the nervous twisting knot in my stomach that never seemed to rest. I was a prisoner. Not only in this building, this room, but also in my own mind where there was no escape from my own torture and 'precious' solitude. I would trade so much for a touch of comfort to my being.  
>The only enlightenment and stroke of happiness was from my only friend in the world. The only one that could have the slightest inkling of likeness towards me. Klaus understood and even when he didn't he would be there. Of course I tried to precipitate this but I held nothing but emptiness. He gave me so much and I gave him nothing in return, he didn't seem to mind though. He was a strong person though he could be a bit aggressive and brutal and yet he held a certain grace about him. My thoughts were stopped short as Klaus outbursts.<br>"We shouldn't be here. We don't even belong here!" I looked at him blankly. He had stopped pacing.  
>"We didn't do anything wrong! <em>You<em> didn't do anything wrong. We could leave you know, no one can stop us!" He continued heatedly. I looked down at my feet. He was right, I knew he was right but my mind wouldn't let me think freely. My own mind held me prisoner. I couldn't see the point in any of it. Why bother, people will always hurt and toy with you. Klaus and I happened to be the unfortunate ones. I didn't even ask him why he was here but it was a sensitive topic so he didn't tell me much only that his parents were dead and that his aunt put him here because he was 'strange'.  
>Maybe I deserved this because I was a freak, because I could do things other little girls shouldn't be able to do. Or maybe the people here did it because they could and that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it without. Well nothing that I could do without confirming what I was capable of, which would lead to more cruel experiments. But these hopeless thoughts slipped away into the other helpless pits of despair that pooled in the depths of my mind. But it was there and it ruined me. I realised that myself loath was justified because perhaps my father was right to put me here. I deserved this. Finally coming to the realisation I looked up to answer Klaus' question but he was no longer there. He was fast asleep in his bed. Hm how long had I been thinking...<br>I didn't even know what time it was, there were no windows to tell. I wonder what it would be like... To feel the grass between my toes, the soft wind tangling my hair and the chill of the night biting at my skin once more. I longed for that feeling again.  
>I jumped off the bed, which was creased and indented where I had been seated for what could have been hours. I quietly raced over to the sleeping form of Klaus and gently shook him awake. He sat up startled, and then focused his gaze on me. Carefully observing the look of slight excitement in my eyes because well let's face it I wouldn't be smiling. I signed; I haven't smiled in so long...<br>"Klaus! Wake up." I whispered hurriedly. A small smile splayed across his face. I was happy to see it to. It lit up his face and made his eyes light up. His face had looked almost sunken and very thin. My face was probably worse; I refused to look in the mirror. Last time I had, my own reflection scared me, with my dull shine less red hair, pale skin, sunken eyes which seemed so vacant and empty. His white hair looked silver in the almost pitch black room.  
>"Let's get ready to go..." He said kicking the blanket off him he seemed to already know what I was thinking. I already had my coat on, more like my straight jacket but my arms were free and I was warm. All I had to do was put my shoes on.<br>Once I had tied my last shoe lace on my right foot I stood up to find Klaus rummaging around in his things. He had a small little backpack with him. A thought suddenly struck me where would we go? What direction would be best to head in?

It didn't end up mattering much as we cautiously and quietly sneaked towards the exit. Surprisingly our door was unlocked but we weren't so lucky with the others along the way, but we easily got through them. I had a habit of making things do what I wanted. A locked door wasn't much of a challenge.

**Random nurse's POV**

I looked up from the sheet of paper as I checked off the last of the other patients, with the exception of two. Always the same pair! They were extremely strange children, one more intimidating than the other. They always managed to slip out of sight right under our noses. They never did seem to learn, even with extensive 'therapy'. I'm not even sure which one of them is more frightening. The boy is just downright hostile and the girl, well. She appears calm but there was something extremely unnerving about her, as if she will just lash out at you at any given moment, they both had something in common in their behaviour, though. They were unpredictable.

I quickly walked down the corridor to the entrance of the main ward. I made sure to bring an orderly with me as there have been incidents with the other nurses and doctors before. That person happened to be Henry.

"Rosaline. Ward again? "He greeted me with a small smile as I flushed. He had a buff yet lean sort of figure and was quite tall with dark brown hair. We continued to the ward which was on the other side of the wing.

"Yes I assume they aren't in the rooms, we had better check though. They're usually where they shouldn't be."I said with a touch of exasperation. I knew deep down they frightened me to the core and somehow I think the boy knew how I felt.

We arrived at the door's entrance to their room. Room being a more appropriate word for cell. Demonic children, they were. They deserved it. I slowed my pace as we reached the door, it was closed tightly. Henry opened it carefully and walked inside, I followed suit. I turned on the light as we looked about the room, which was perfectly tidy, their beds were made and everything was in its proper place. It was if no one vacated the room. That was when we heard it. The alarm.

**Luna's POV**

Oh we've done it now. The moment we opened the front door and stepped outside in the snow, the alarm blared loudly. Klaus violently threw a particularly large stone at it. It hit its mark exactly making the awful sound stop. It was successfully disabled.

"Run!" Klaus grabbed my hand and we raced off into the forest it was extremely light from the full moon. It was s light that the full moons rays glinted off the snow. Our breathes came out in short puffs of cloud.

We ran. We ran for hours and we didn't stop. In that time we were free. But it wasn't long before we began to slow, but still on we went. Our bodies becoming too cold. I didn't realise that I had stopped. I didn't even realise I had blacked out. At least not until I heard Klaus, which I first mistook his voice as the wind whistling by.

"Luna?" He whispered gently, well at least I thought he was whispering.  
>"Luna, you're so cold a-and your lips! They're blue!" I heard him say but my mind. My mind was slipping into the welcoming dark embrace of unconsciousness. It became eerily silent or was it me? I welcomed the darkness! Embraced it if I could but it kept jumping out of my reach whenever I grabbed at it hoping to pull it over myself like a blanket of comfort. It would never happen, as it became lighter and lighter until I could see someone touching my shoulder. Their beautiful pale skin glinting in the over cast whether, their dark evil eyes looking me over. I automatically began looking for Klaus. I began to panic when I couldn't see him but I was too weak, too cold. The creature in front of me stroked my shoulder.<br>"He's safe." The man murmured. He pulled what looked to be some sort of cloak of his shoulders wrapping it tightly around me, making sure to cover my exposed head and the rest of my body. My straight jacket not being enough to shield me from the harsh cold of the winter's breeze. He was careful not to have skin to skin contact as he picked me up. My head rested on his shoulder in the crevice of his neck and collar bone as he picked me up. It felt like we were flying, but I couldn't be sure as I could no longer resist the darkness that threatened to evolved me. It took me in its arms and I stayed.

**leave a review;) yes this will be an eventual love story between Caius and Aro haven't decided on the pairing yet;) looks like we'll just have to see how it plays out**


End file.
